1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a running machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a positioning apparatus for a foldable running machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional foldable running machine includes a base, a handrail and a running platform. The handrail is connected to the base and the running platform pivotally connected to the base by a folding assembly. Therefore, it can be folded easily and occupy less space when transported and in storage.
In order not to let the folded machine fall apart to cause danger, there used to be a structural design to prevent the platform from falling apart. This structural design was a telescopic holding stick and could be used between the handrail and platform.
A conventional foldable running machine is disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 578,573. According to the content described therein we found there was no structural design to secure the platform and prevent the running machine falling apart. It would cause instability and some degree of danger when folded.
The conventional foldable running machine includes a base, a running platform, and a folding device. The folding device includes a rod and a cylinder, and the folding device is connected pivotally to the base and the running platform to support the running platform. When folded, a strong pressure, which was caused between the heavy running platform and the base, would cause damage of the cylinder and the rod and make unnecessary noise. Yet, if the size of the rod and the cylinder were to be increased, it would increase the production cost and occupy space.
According to the disclosure described in the Taiwan Pat. No. 579,875, it used a cylinder to support the platform, and thus would also cause damage of both the cylinder and the rod and make unnecessary noise. The disclosure further included a resettle stick that is connected to the front side of the base. Because the resettle stick is perpendicular with the resetting direction of the running platform, the damage and deformation probability of the resettle stick is increased.
In order to meet the market needs, a bigger running platform is more popular. However, the weight of the running platform would be increased, at the same time, the running platform would fall apart much easier. Therefore, how to hold it steady to prevent the running platform from falling apart, increase the safety concerns and lessen the noise are what we must focus on.